The present invention relates generally to backplane connector assemblies, and more particularly to a latching assembly that holds a series of wafer connectors in place within a backplane connector.
Backplane connectors provide receptacles for circuit boards that receive other connectors. In the field of telecommunications, it is common for such connectors to include thin connectors that receive coaxial wires and provide connections between two to four of the wires to a circuit board. These connectors are thin and are often referred to in the art as xe2x80x9cwaferxe2x80x9d connectors because of their relative diminutive size. In order to facilitate the assembly of such connectors into a suitable backplane connector, it is desirable to hold the connectors together in the form of a block, or other unit. Retainers and clips have been used in the art to accomplish this end. In some applications, it is also desirable to hold the blocks of wafer connectors together in engagement with the backplane connector. It is desirable to provide such a means to hold the connectors in place in the backplane connector and it is further desirable that such a means be easily manipulated with one hand and actuatable without the need to see the points of engagement.
One such connector latching means is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,645, issued Feb. 16, 1993 to the assignee of the present invention. In this patent, an elongated latching member extends alongside a backplane connector and is attached to the circuit board. This attachment to the circuit board uses valuable space on the circuit board that could otherwise be used for circuitry. Additionally, it has a series of latching arms that partially extend over the receptacle portion of the backplane connector. Consequently, the wafer connectors must be moved about in insertion and withdrawal so that the engagement with the latching arm of the latching member is released. It is difficult to utilize such a latching system in tight spaces and it does not facilitate the one-handed insertion and removal of the connector units.
Another latching system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,276, issued May 17, 1994 wherein a pin header is provided with a pair of lugs. A latch member is provided that engages a connector unit and which also engages the pin header. The latch member is snapped into engagement with the connector unit. The latch member is a separate element and may be prone to loss and misengagement in tight spaces.
The present invention is directed to a backplane connector latching assembly that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an active latching system that is usable on pin headers and other backplane connectors and which does not consume valuable space on a supporting circuit board.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a latching assembly for use with wafer and backplane connectors having a latch member of a low profile that may be used in high density applications.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a latching assembly for backplane connectors in which the assembly includes a retainer member that engages and holds a plurality of wafer connectors together as a block, a latching member that is movably mounted to the retainer and which has a latching end and an actuating end, the latching member extending over and alongside the sidewalls of the backplane connector, whereby the latching member may be easily manipulated into and out of engagement with the backplane connector.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a latching assembly for use with a backplane connector that receives a plurality of individual wafer connectors therein, the latching assembly including an elongated latching member having a structure sufficient to be used on as little as two of the wafer connectors, the latching member having means for spacing the latching member from the wafer connectors and for permitting selective movement of the latching member, the latching member further having an engagement end that opposes the base of a backplane connector and an actuating end opposite that of the engagement end, the actuating end being movable in two directions either to engage the latching member with the backplane connector or to disengage the latching member from the backplane member.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a latch for use with a plurality of wafer connectors to hold the connectors in place within a backplane connector, the latch having an elongated body with two free ends and a contact portion intermediate the two ends, the contact portion abutting the wafer connectors and defining a fulcrum about which the latch can move in a pivotal motion so as to move the latch into and out of engagement with the backplane connector.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a connector latching assembly including a plurality of connector bodies that are held together as a unit by one or more retainers that extend lengthwise along the unit of connectors, a latch member having an engagement end and an actuating end that extend vertically alongside the connectors, means for movably connecting the latch to the retainer intermediate the two ends, the engagement end having a hook portion disposed thereon and being engageable with the bottom of the backplane connector, the actuating end being easily manipulatable by a connector installer, the latch member being movable about the connecting means so that a user may selectively manipulate the latch engagement end into and out of engagement with the backplane connector.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an active connector latching assembly for latching a series of wafer connectors in place to a backplane connector, wherein the latching assembly includes a pair of low profile latching levers that are movably attached to a pair of retainers that engage the sides of the connectors. The latching levers including biasing members that bias the levers into an engagement position, and the levers having manipulatable end portions that release the levers from engagement when manipulated by a user.
The present invention accomplishes these objects by way of its novel and unique structure. As demonstrated in one embodiment, the latching assembly includes an elongated latching member that has a length greater than the height of a corresponding stack of wafer connectors. The latching member has a width that matches the width of at least two wafer connectors of the connector stock. The latching member includes a bearing surface that abuts the connector stack. This bearing surface is pronounced and defines a point about which the latching member selectively rocks or moves under pressure by the installer. The latching assembly also includes means for attaching the latching member to the connectors. This attachment occurs along the bearing surface and enables the latching member to move about its point of attachment.
One end of the latching member is provided with a hook end that is adapted to engage a backplane header. Preferably, this engagement occurs along the underside of the backplane connector. The other end of the latching member includes a manipulatable portion which an installer of the connectors can use to move the hook ends in and out of engagement with the backplane connector. The latching member also includes a biasing member that exerts a biasing force on the lever so as to urge the hook ends toward an engagement position with the backplane connector.
The latching assembly may include a retainer member that engages the wafer connectors and holds them together as a block, or unit, of connectors. This retainer member runs lengthwise of the connectors, and it may have openings formed therein that receive attachment lugs that fit in the openings and attach the latching members to the retainers in a manner so as to permit the latching member to rock or pivot around it. In this embodiment, the latching member bearing surface is provided by a protrusion formed therein that projects toward the retainer member. This protrusion spaces the latching member away from the connectors which enables the rocking movement of the latching member. The protrusion has a low profile so that the latching member is spaced only a short distance apart from the connector block so that the latching assembly may be used on high density circuit board applications.
In another principal aspect of the present invention and as exemplified by a second embodiment thereof, the retainer members may be formed with a raised, curved backbone portion that extends away from the connectors, while the latching member bearing surface is flat. In this embodiment, the latching member attachment means may be formed integrally with the latching member in the form of arms or lugs that are received within openings in the retainers.
In yet another principal aspect of the present invention, the retainer member may include a pair of catches that are spaced apart from each other to define a slot that receives a latching member. The latching member manipulation end is folded back upon itself to provide an activating end that can be actuated by pressing it. A pin is held by the catches to provide a surface to keep the latching member in place.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through consideration of the following detailed description.